


A Place to Recover

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal needs a safe place to recover from being eaten by a baby Kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Recover

Title: A Place to Recover  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau, sortof OC  
Word Count: 1,600  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal needs a safe place to recover from being eaten by a baby Kaiju.

When Hannibal first opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Rather than panicking, (Hannibal Chau did not panic because he had no time for that happy horseshit) he slowly glanced around the room. As soon as he saw all the Kaiju and Godzilla posters covering every inch of space on the walls the corners of his mouth twitched.

Hannibal sat up slowly. He took a few minutes to check himself over. With the exception of his skin being redder than usual, everything seemed normal. His glasses were missing, but he had a few more pairs back at his place. Besides, the owner of the room had already seen what his face looked like without them.

He’d just leaned over to inspect some of the jars on the small table next to the bed when he heard someone whistling out in the hallway. The door opened and Newt Geiszler walked in. The scientist didn’t pay Hannibal any attention as he closed the door with his foot while trying not to drop the overloaded tray of food in his hands. Hannibal cleared his throat.

Newt set the tray down on a nearby desk before looking in Hannibal’s direction. “You’ve probably got questions.” He grabbed a bottle of water and held it out to Hannibal as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Drink this slowly. I don’t think either of us wants you to get sick.”

Hannibal took the bottle, but set it to the side for the moment. “How’d I get here?” He stretched and then winced a little when his sore skin protested the movement. “No offense, but I can’t really picture you dragging me back to your room, kid.”

“There was no dragging involved.” Newt hopped to his feet and began pacing the floor. “They threw a massive party once the Breach was finally closed. It was crazy. People who had never talked to me the entire time I’ve been here and I’ve been here for years, were suddenly patting me on the back and thanking me for saving the world. I felt like a rock star.”

“You did it again, didn’t you? You Drifted with the damn thing that ate me.” He shook his head. “I don’t know if you’re crazy or if you have balls the size of this Shatterdome.”

“Hermann, and if he ever comes in here make sure you call him Dr. Gottlieb, shared the Drift with me. I’m pretty sure if I’d done it by myself a second time with a fresh brain like that, it would have killed me and then we’d all be dead right now.” Newt paused for a moment. “It would have been worth the risk though. We were seriously running out of options. We might have won, but we lost a bunch of really good people in the process.”

“Sit down, all that pacing is giving me a headache.” Hannibal rubbed his temple. “That still doesn’t explain how I got here. The last thing I remember was yelling about my shoe after I cut my way out of the baby. Then everything went black.”

Newt perched on the edge of the bed, staying just out of Hannibal’s reach. “I was getting to that. So I’m at the party and I’m feeling fantastic because everyone is giving me drinks and stuff and then out of the corner of my eye, I see that chick who worked for you. I’m talking about the bald one.”

“Her name is Sang and if she ever caught you calling her ‘the bald one’, she’d probably make you eat your own intestines.”

“That’s harsh.” Newt flinched. “Sang is there and she motions for me to follow her, only I didn’t at first because I almost never get anyone beckoning me to you know, come hither or whatever. It didn’t even strike me as weird that she was there because half of Hong Kong had flooded into the place once the threat was over. That must have been the wrong response because when I went to find the bathroom, she grabbed me by the throat, threw me against a wall, and got all up in my face.”

Hannibal laughed. “I wish I could have seen that.”

“It isn’t funny, man. I scraped my back all up and you can still see some of the bruises on my neck.” He rubbed his fingers on his throat. “She tells me that she has a secret mission for me to do. I thought she was being funny. Laughing was a bad idea because it made her smack me in the head.”

Newt sighed. “Anyways, she tells me you aren’t dead. She says it in this whisper I barely heard and gave me a nasty look when I asked her to repeat that. It wasn’t because I hadn’t heard it; it was because I didn’t think it was possible. You should have died, man. You were swallowed by a Kaiju. I saw it with my own eyes and it was one of the most frightening things I’ve ever witnessed. Though, it was probably good you got eaten because then Otachibi choked to death on your body before it could eat me too.”

“‘Otachibi’?” Hannibal made a face. “That’s a horrible name.”

“Well, that’s what I called it and Tendo made it official, so you just have to deal.” Newt almost stuck his tongue out, but thought better of it. “Sang grabs my wrist and pulls me through the building until we reach one of the food delivery doors. No one was around because they were all celebrating. I follow her out to a truck. You were in the back on a stretcher she rigged up herself. I have to say, you looked like crap.”

“I’d been eaten by a Kaiju. How did you expect me to look?”

Newt decided to ignore the ‘you damn moron’ Hannibal muttered under his breath. “My mission, and she made sure I understood I had to accept it, was to keep you safe and hidden long enough for you to recover. Sang said she couldn’t trust anyone else to do it. If word got out about your condition, there would be a war in the underworld.”

“I know of at least three people who would try to take over my empire if they knew I was out of commission.” Hannibal grabbed the bottle of water Newt had brought and drank some of it. “Now that we won’t have any new Kaiju, the prices are going to skyrocket.”

“We smuggled you inside in an empty container big enough to hold parts of a Kaiju. I had her bring you to my room because no one ever comes in here.” Newt gave him a small smile. “Do you like the posters?”

“They’re nice, kid.” He frowned. “How long have I been here?”

“She brought you here two days ago. You’d wake up every once in a while, but I don’t think you were really awake.” Newt pointed to the jars and containers on the table. “I gave you something to neutralize any of the Kaiju blood you might have ingested and some of your skin was reacting to the acid it came into contact with. I don’t think you’re going to have any serious side effects, but I’m more of a Kaiju expert than a medical one, so you should probably get checked out by someone in the future.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you getting out of this whole arrangement?” Hannibal had another swallow of water. Exhaustion was starting to creep in and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to stay awake. “What did Sang promise you?”

“She didn’t promise me anything.” Newt’s eyes widened. “You mean I could have asked for something awesome like that gall bladder or those Category II lymph nodes I saw back at your place? That never even occurred to me. I was just doing it because...” He trailed off, looking everywhere but at Hannibal.

“Because why, kid?” Hannibal watched in amusement as Newt’s ears grew red.

“I’ll tell you, but you are not allowed to laugh. If you laugh, I’m leaving.” Newt got up and walked halfway to the door before turning around. “I mean it.”

“I won’t laugh.”

“You’re the only person in the world who knows as much about Kaiju as I do.” Newt ran his fingers through his hair. “You didn’t kill me when you had the chance. You were almost nice to me a couple of times. So I thought, I don’t know, maybe when things get settled, we could have dinner and talk Kaiju or whatever.”

“So instead of asking me for some rare piece of a Kaiju, you want to have dinner?” Hannibal blinked. “Like a date?”

“I never said it was a date. Unless that’s something you’d be interested in because it’s something I’d be interested in. You’re just so… you. I think we could have fun. I’ll shut up now.” Newt’s mouth snapped shut and he looked like he was going to bolt from the room.

“I’m interested.” Hannibal chuckled softly. “Though, I’m not sure if your idea of fun and my idea of fun are the same thing. We can figure that out later.” He eased his body back down to the mattress. “How about you use some of that cream on my arms and legs? My skin is starting to itch. We can talk about Kaiju while you do it, at least until I fall asleep. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds fantastic.”


End file.
